A Story That Repeat's Itself ON HOLD!
by Wonderwomanbatmanfan
Summary: Serena Johnson never wanting the same fate as her mother meets playboy Darien Shields saying they're soulmate's. Will fate repeats itself or will it be for the better?
1. Chapter 1 Don't Repeat Her Fate

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON...BUT I WISH I DID. ENJOY! :D**

A woman at the age of 22 was staring at the tomb of her loved one, her mother, who died when she was a the age of 18. She bent down and placed a red rose as it was her mother's favorite flower, if she remember right. Her mother was ill, but it wasn't from her health, it was from grief.

She remember how her parents fought, she never got it until she was 13, her mother had to explained to blame her mother because in her eye's she was the one that started fighting, but when years went by, her knowleged grew on why she did what she did. Plus her mother told her that when she was pregnant with her, he acted out, came home drunk and been at parties where women threw at the men just to have a '_**fun night.'**_

She had an older brother, Sammy, who would protect her, distracted her from her parents, but it never worked. Their father loved them she'll give him that, but sometimes he never acted like one, he would act like he never had children and thats where her mother, Irene, stepped in and where fights began as well. She hated her mother for sometime but as she got older she saw the truth.

One night hell broke loose. Her mother at them down and told them that she was leaving him and wanted to know if they wanted to come with her. Sammy said that he wanted to stay with his father but she said that she want to go with her so they left them and move into a small apartment uptown. Her mother worked tow jobs to support them both but she was dying slowly and only her mother saw that.

She wanted to help her but she said the only was she will help her was going to school and getting her education. She felt like she wasn't helping at all, but respected her wishes and kept going to school. Then one day when she was a home, busy with her homework she got a call for her mother's work place saying that she had fainted and she in no time ran to the hospital. Once she reached there, the sight she saw was something she never wanted to see again.

Her mother was hooked with all different types of tubes and wires conneted to her and the machines. The doctors came in as soon they hear that she was here

"Miss Johnson?"

"Yes?"

"Hello, my name is Dr. Torbert"

"Hello Doctor. Please tell me that my mother is okay?" she begged

"To tell you the truth...she's dying" he said some what uneasy. The news shocked her and removed all the air that was in her system.

"What. _HOW? _my mother is a healthy woman. How can she get sick?_"_

"Its not my health moonbeam, its my heart" said a triedly voice. She quickly turned and faced her face - tried mother.

"I'll leave you both alone" He said and left the room.

"Mom I don't understand, what do you mean your heart?" She questioned

"Moonbeam, I am dying beacuse of your father. I was sick of his ways and my heart couldn't take it anymore and one day my heart failed and I was rushed to the hospital when your were at a sleepover at your friends Raye." she explained calmly

"Why didn't you tell me? Mom you've been doing all the work and why didn't you let me help you?" She was getting angry. How could her mother not tell her this, she had the right to know, she was _her_ daughter for crying out loud.

"Beacuse I _DON'T_ want you to end up like me. When I was a freshman in college, I met your father and I didn't want a man to distract me from my studies but he kept following me everywhere I go. I finally told him off but that same day her met my sisters and friends and made some stupid act in front of them and right away fell for it.

They made me go out with him, and I felt like he took away my freedom. We went out for a long time and then he proposed. I said no and yet again he went to them and made me marry him, and then thats when I knew that I lost all my freedom I once had and I was empty.

The wedding went smoothing and I was unhappy, but I told myself that maybe I could learn to love him in time...and I did. I've gotten pregant with your brother on the first time, which was on the honeymoon, and I was very happy but then it hit me, I couldn't go back to college. I've always wanted to be a teacher and teach little childrens, like my mother.

As months went by, your father became distant, I never knew why though, but that was until he came home smelling like women's prefume and beer. He was at a strip club, and I was at home doing all the house chores while pregant. I gave birth early at 7 month's. He began to cheat on me with women who he worked with and down at the stripclub, and one night he forced me to have sex with him.

Then two weeks later I found out that I was two weeks pregant with you, moonbeam. Your brother at the time was three and was going to turn four. Your father stopped and I thought it was the end of all of his cheating ways...it wasn't, a woman that he slept with told him that she was pregant with his child and he didn't want to see her again. The woman's name was Sophie, and she went to my home and yelled at my face telling me all the things they done together, and I was heavly pregant and if weren't for your father right now you wouldn't be here and then three weeks later you were born...my little moonbeam.

The woman still claimed that he was the father but he didn't believe her, he said that he used protection and he was sure it didn't rip and if it did, he would have felt it and stopped right away. I've never been so unhappy in my whole life, but love you and your brother with my heart and soul and would never put in that situtation, but for some odd reason it did." She finally stop and saw her little moonbeam crying her heart out at her story.

"Why would you stay with him after all he had done to you. To us?" She didn't want to believe it but all this made sense to her.

"So you both had a family." She stopped to take a breath but ended up her coughing off blood, but didn't was her little moonbeam to see it. "Please. Please I beg of you...don't repeat the same story...you'll end up unhappy. Like me...finish your _*cough,cough*_ education...don't be come _*cough* _like_ *cough*_...me" She repeated and then she heard it. The flat line. Irene Johnson had just gone to a better life.

The funeral had gone as planned. As they desdened the casket she and her brother, who had just found out how and why his mother died, saw their father and his new wife, who lied being pregant just to keep him, coming up the hill. She walked toward him and slapped him and Sophie right across the face, hard.

"How dare you come here. Have you no shame and repect for my mother, get the fuck out of here Jackson!" She snarled at him and his wife. Ken Jackson never heard such language from her. Ever. The kind and loving girl he once saw grow up was gone and the only thing left in her was hatered and anger.

"I come in piece, Moonbeam" She slapped him once more and was ready to give him another one but Sammy stopped her.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT. THE ONLY PERSON WHO ARE ALOUD TO CALL ME THAT ARE MY BROTHER AND MY MOTHER!"

"Hey don't you dare yell at your father like that, you little brat" Sophie snarled at her. That made Sammy snap and slap her so hard that her head turned and fall to the ground

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, AND LISTEN LISTEN TO ME GOOD, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF HORSE SHIT!" He snarled and he eyed at her and his father, "LEAVE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK YOU HEAR ME. NOBODY, BUT I MEAN NOBODY CALLS MY BABY SISTER A BRAT! YOU CAN CALL ME ALL YOU WANT BUT MY SISTER YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF IT!" He was defending his sister like he did when she was small. She smiled alittle at him and he soften alittle for her sake.

Sophie was ready to rip them a new one but ken stopped her and left. They both cried that night and mourned for their lost family and mother. Sammy move in right away with her sister so she can finish high school and go on to college. Good thing he finished college early and gotten a good job working as a lawyer for a large company called _'Shield's Inc.'_

She finished with her friends who were with her thick and thin Amy, Lita, Raye, Mina, Rita and Molly. Amy, Lita, Raye, Mina and herself went to the same college but Rita and Molly went to college in London.

They four also finished college, but early like her brother. Amy became a doctor and open her own pratice, Lita became the worlds greatest chef and open her own place, Raye a busniess manager and is now where her brother is now working in, Mina a fashion designer and open her own clothing line and last nad not lest she became a teacher and now is teaching 2nd grade class at a local school that wasn't far from where she is living.

As she continued to stare at her tomb she traced the letters that spelled out

_**'Irene Johnson**_

_**1960-2000**_

_**Loving Mother and Wife**_

_**Mother to Samuel Jonhson**_

_**Serena Jonhson'**_

She let a tear drop fall as she stood up and walked to car and drove home, never knowing that sooner or later that her mother's story was going to repeat itself but who knows...maybe it will change for the better.

**Hi guys, well this is my first ever story for Sailor moon so please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting A Godess

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON JUST THIS STORY. BUT I WISH I DID. ENJOY! XD**

Serena step inside her home greeted by her cat Luna. She saw her brother's Briefcase laying on the counter and heard movement in the kitchen. She peek inside the kitchen and grinned at the sight. Her older brother sitting also on the counter with his legs dangling, near the microwave, heating up leftover chicken from yesterday.

"Honey, I'm home" She joked as she leaned next to him. Sammy rolled his eyes.

"Very funny Sere"

"I know I am. But now the question is, why are you here?" She eyed him questionly

"Can't I come over to visit my favorite baby sister?"

"I'm your only baby sister" She told him drlyly

"Whatever. I'm here because I'm hungry"

"And you couldn't cook at your condo because..." She gave him a look saying _'Your here because?'_

He once again rolled his eye, "I need to use your computer"

"Why? You have your own" She acussed him. He just glared at her.

"Mine broke. And I have to have this paper for Shields by tomorrow. Please Moonbeam, I'm begging you here" She bit her lip, he sure knew how to push her buttons.

"Fine, You can use it" She growled at him. He smiled.

"Thanks. I owe you"

"Yeah, yeah" As the 'ding' was heard saying it was ready, she quickly moved to the microwave and grabbed the chicken and began to eat it and moved to her room. Sammy yelled after her

"HEY, THAT WAS MINE." She quickly reponsed him with missing a beat

"YOU OWE ME REMEMBER" She went inside her room and closed her door and laugh at the image in head as she pictured her brother looking at her door angrly.

The next moring she woke up feeling great. She quickly got up and took a showered as she went over the things she has to do in her head

"Lets see feed Luna, grade papers, see what my dumb brother left dirty dishes, go to lunch with the girls, come back and clean the house, feed Luna again, watch a little T.V., plan lesson for class and go to sleep. Good thing there's no school today." She said as she step out of her room.

All dressed up in her grey skinny jeans showing her nicely shaped killer legs, hips and ass, wearing a black cami shirt and flats. she wore her hair down that went down her back and curled at the bottom of her tail bone. She gave Luna her breakfast and she made herself eggs and saw that for _**once**_ he clean after himself. Once she put her dish in the sink, she saw a folder on top of the keyboard saying _'Shields Inc.'_ and showing its logo on it.

"That loser forgot his papers. Well...I _**shouldn't**_ give it to him but then he's going to call me. Man I gotta to take it to him." she whined and grabbed the folder and bag and drove to Shields Inc.

**Shield's Inc.**

Darien Shields look over the city in his office thinking on what just happen. The playboy had once again dodged a bullet on another woman saying that she was pregant with his child. After 9 month's, the baby was born and proven that it wasn't his but one of his board members.

He was relieved but disappointed. Relieved that its wasn't his to take care but at the same time disappointed that it wasn't his. He was getting worried that he might not be able to get a woman pregant because the truth be told, he might have forgotten to use protection when he had sex with her. But when he hear it wasn't his, it broke his heart alittle.

He went to doctors and tested out, and his results did not disappoint him. He had enough to get a woman pregant, but for now, he'll just have to wait a bit before he actually did get woman pregant. Just when was about to sit down his secretary called him through the intercom.

"Sir?"

"Yes Dana?" His secretary, Dana, was with his company since his father was alive and owned the company. He trusted her with his life and she was like a second mother to him.

"Darien, my boy, did you forget about where your suppose to go now?" Her voice boomed over the intercom with a hint of threat.

His eyes went widened. He knew that tone and he knew that he better remember soon or else the elderly woman was going to knock him a new one.

"Um...yeah, of course I do" He said lying through his teeth

"Well, GET. GOING. _**NOW**_!" She clicked it off. Yup he was a dead man.

**Shield's Inc. Building Entrance**

Serena was going up to the entrance when she heard her cell phone go off and answered it.

"Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU MEATBALL HEAD?" She knew it was Raye, she recognized her voice anywhere. She rolled her eyes in annoyance that she called her old high school nickname.

"I'm lying in a ditch and dead" she said drlyly.

"Very funny, Sere but seriously, where the hell are you?" She asked sincerely and nosely.

"Shield's Inc. My idiot brother forgot his papers and since I'm a nice enough to care I'm giving it back to him" She said as she waited for the elevator to come down.

"Shit your there. Man you should have called me I just left the god damned building and now standing on your porch" She was annoyed, she could tell.

"Yeah well...how was I supposed you were here- wait hold on I'll call you back I'm in the elevator."

"Wait don't you da-" Too late she hunged up just before she could let her finish. Once she was out of the elevator she called her back. It took four ring for her to answer.

"I TOLD YOU TO _**NOT**_ HANG UP YOU, NO BRAIN!" Serena just sighed.

"Yelling wouldn't get you anywhere Raye, You going to have to admit that you have anger problems or else your going to Anger Mangement like last time." She said as she reached up to the secretary desk and put her hand over the mouth piece

"Hi, Can you tell Mr. Johnson that her sister is here and has something important papers to give him." Serena smiled sweetly at her and she returned the smile and put up a finger as it to say '_one moment please'_ she nodded and returned to her attention back at her now truly pissed off friend

"I DON'T HAVE ANGER PROBLEM!" She steeched. Serena could just picture Raye turning bright red.

"That's what they all say honey" She said, in a disappointing tone, while shaking her head.

"Look, you little piece of shit, once I get my hands on you I'll-"

"Opps I gotta go Hon, kisses. I'll you soon for lunch, byb"

"Wait don-" And Once again Serena hunged up on her.

"Man I'm really asking for it" She mumble and smlied to herself as she stared at her phone and then dropped it back inside her bag and turned back to the woman sitting in the desk.

"Sorry about that, trying to help my friend to finally admit she has anger problem's" She said sweetly.

"That's okay, I understand and you just missed your brother, he's in a meeting"

"Thats okay, just tell me where to go and I'll give it to him and be on my merry way" The woman shook her head.

"No I can do it"

"No I don't want to trouble you with it as I can see that you have too much on your plate" She pointed at a mess of papers on her desk.

"Well...alright. Just go down that hall and turn to you left and you'll see a huge group of people. You can't miss it" She said said sweetly. Serena smiled

"Thanks. Your a huge help." She was about walk away but she stopped and turned to asked.

"Um, Whats your name?"

"Taylor"

"Nice to meet you. Serena. And I'll see you later" She waved off and left.

"What a nice girl." And went back to work.

**Meeting Room**

In the meeting room, Darien was rubbing a sore spot where Dana just gave him a '_new_' one once she found out that he lied to her. Dana told him he had a meeting with the board about a new project that needed a immediate attention.

"To begin the meeting", He stated out to everyone, "Sam has the paper's for me to look at, don't you Sam?" Darien eyed him questionly. Sammy nodded his head and opened his breifcase but stopped.

"Um..."

"Um, what?" Darien said impatient. He just wanted to get this over with so he can go home and sleep and not be woken up until it was the weekend.

"I, uh, somewhat missed placed it" He looked at his boss sheepishly but the look on his face, he knew that he was going to get it.

"Well look _**harded**_." He grounded out that made everyone whince at his tone. Sammy was about to dunk every thing onto the table when he and everyone heard a tapping sound on the glass.

Everyone turned and saw Serena waving the folder that was needed for Darien. Sammy sighed in relief that he was saved by his kid sister, But Darien looked like someone sucked all the air that was in his lungs as he stared at the goddess before him. Sammy ran to open for her and let her in, Darien felt as if his soul was crying out saying, '_it's her, it's her, the one we were waiting for_'. His heart was pounding hardly in his chest as she took a step towards him but stopped when she heard Sammy address to everyone.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet my little sister, Serena Johnson." '_Serena, it fits her nicely. Serena, _my_ Serena_' Darien thought. Serena blushed shyly and said to all of them.

"Hello and I'm sorry to interupt but my brother seem to forgot something and I'm returning it back to him and by the look on his face I'm going to assume that I came at the right time, didn't I Sammy?" She said somewhat smugly.

"Well you assume right. Hand it over."

"Here." She said as she handed it over to him and added, "And your welcome. Well I got to get going. Meeting Raye and the girls for lunch, byb bro" He kissed him on the cheek and waved byb to everyone and they waved back at her somewhat confusedly and only one that didn't wave was Darien, he just stared hungerly at her hips as they swayed with step she took and the only thing that came to mine was...

_**'**__Mine.__** All**__ mine. My future woman, my future wife, mother of my future kids. __**The**__ future Mrs. Shields. Just you wait my sweet, you won't be going anywhere but my bedroom._' Darien had a new goal in his life, a reason to stop and settle down. Serena. And he knew where to start, with his _**own**_ baby sister, Raye Shields. He just grinned evily at the thought. Serena had her days numbered.

**Like it. Hate it. Please review and tell me what you think and I'll see you guys soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Creeped Out

**Wow two chapter in one day, I'm on a roll.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SALIOR MOON. BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

When she was out of the building, she had a somewhat odd feeling that she was being stared at when she left the meeting room. Like someone was staring at her _**hungerly?**_

'_I must be imagining things now._' She thought when she reached her car and headed to Lita's restaurant for lunch. Once she was at her destination, she parked her car and stepped inside and was greeted by Amy, Lita, Mina and a not-so-friendly Raye. She had a feeling she was going to be yelled at but not from Raye

"Sere, what did we tell you about NOT to tease Raye about her anger problem's" Mina said somewhat coolly.

"I DON'T HAVE A ANGER PROBLEM!" Raye was on the edge of insanity, Serena could tell, she wanted to egg her on, but she knew better. So with much to her disappointment to torture her some more she had to apologize.

"Aw Raye", She began, "You know I didn't mean it, I just wanted to make you smile, but alas I couldn't." She added a little tear in her eye to make a little innocent. She also wanted to add a little hiccup and a sigh to her act but she knew she would be over doing it. Raye knew she wasn't sorry but she also knew that Serena wouldn't go _**that**_far to hurt her. So she just sighed and shook her head.

"What will I do with you, Meatball head." Serena narrowed her eyes at her.

"Well for one thing, you could stop calling me 'Meatball Head'." The three other girls rolled their eyes. It was going to be on of _**those**_ days.

"You know that I can't do that. Its tradition."

"Yeah, well making fun of your disease it tradition" Serena grounded out. Raye eyed her and was about to rip her a new one, but Lita saved the day. Godd ol' Lita had great timing.

"Soup's on...well not really." She said sheepishly. They move their conversation into Lita's kitchen since she gave her staff the day off with pay. Yup her restaurant was _**that**_ successful.

"So Serena did Sammy give you 'the evil eye' when she saw you?" Questioned Mina when they sat down to enjoy Lita's homemade pizza. Oh how they love it.

"Nope. His expression was relief, I guess I saved him from extra work that his boss might have given him." Raye stopped her eating and replied.

"My brother isn't that _**evil**_" They turned to her and gave her a look saying '_do you want us to really answer that question_'. Raye shot up her hands as if her was saying that she surrendered. They were pleased and continued eating.

"So", Amy started out, "Have you seen Darien at the meeting?" Serena shook her head.

"Nope I didn't see him. But when I left the meeting I felt like someone was staring at me hungerly" She shivered at the thought again. Raye snorted.

"That was probable my brother." She said like it was the dumbest thing she heard from Serena.

"You sure it was him?" She questioned her, just to make sure.

"Of course it was him. Would I lie to you...wait don't answer that." They all laughed and finished their pizza.

**Shield's Inc.**

Darien tried to work but this thought went back to that golden haired godess he saw at the meeting. He wonder how was going to ask Raye without raising question. '_Yeah right_', he thought, he can't lie to Raye for some odd reason. She'd crack him in less than one minute, she was that goodwhen it came to a point she was on top of him making him sing like a brid, god he hated when she did that.

"Well sooner or later Raye is bound to find out. I could send Serena some flowers...yeah I'll do that." Darien picked up the phone and started to dial the to order but then stopped as he remembered something really important.

"Where the hell does she live?" He groaned in his stupidity. How could he send flowers if he didn't know where his future wife was living at this very moment. Yes he did have his stupid moments. He was about to hit his head with the phone when he remembered that, his soon to be brother-in-law, only family was Serena. '_And where would you put their address if a person died?_'

"Contacts." He said smugly. He called Dana over the intercom.

"Dana?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Could you bring me my lawyer contacts, please?"

"Which one and what for?" Damn it, she also knew him.

"Samuel Johnson." He purposely didn't answer the last question, hoping she wasn't to bug him about it.

"You didn't answer my last question, boy" Yeah she wasn't going to drop it.

"I need to check something, Dana, thats all." There that should stop her from asking anymore than she has to.

"Alright then." She wasn't buying it. But he didn't care at the moment, he only cared about his godess.

"Soon, my sweet Serena, very soon you'll be my wife and then nothing will take you away from me. Nothing and no one will." He grinned evily. Yes she will _**be **_married to him, whether she like it or not.

**Serena's Place**

Serena and the girls were watching a moive with the hunk of Tom Cruise in it when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Shouted Serena from the kitchen and moved to the door. When she open it, Dozen of Sunflowers was shoved into her face and a man asked.

"Are you Serena Jonhson?"

"Yes I am."

"Sign this please." She did and the man placed the flowers on the counter and took the pen and paper and bid her a good night. The girls walked over to her.

"Who is is from. Ooo is it from that guy, oh whats it face, Kevin?" Asked Mina when she picked a sunflower and shiffed it.

"I don't think so, Oh here's a card" She said and it read

_**'To my godess,**_

_**your hair reminds me of the sun**_

_**that shines brightly in my life, soon**_

_**my sweet godess, you god will sweep you off your**_

_**feet. And nothing will separate us.**_

_**-DS**_

She blinked and looked at the card funny and horrified. 'Nothing will separate us' was this man off his rocker or what.

"And who the fuck is DS?" Serena said in anger, how dare the man think she'll be worked up over this. Sure it was sweet but 'Nothing will separate us' part kinda sent her brain in a panic mode.

_**'No. that can't be. Darien I swear if your behind this...'**_ Raye had a pretty good idea how this so call DS is. Oh man he is _**so**_ going to get it, her friends were off limites and he fucking knows that.

"Okay I don't want this in my house, Whos wants it?" Questioned Serena as she pick up the vase of sunflowers.

"Ooo I do. I love sunflowers" She squealed. The girls whince at her voice.

"Here you can have them." She looked at the time. It was 10:30 and she had a class to teach tomorrow.

"As I like to continue with the moive, it's late and I got to teach a class in the moring."

"Yeah I got to open my Practice early." Amy said as she picked up her bag.

"Me too. I got to go too. I have to do a fitting for a wedding dress for a...big boned woman. But I mean _**big**_." Mina finished as she was heading for the door and waited for someone to open it for her.

"Yeah we'll leave, Sere, see you soon" Lita finished and opened the door and the four of them left. Serena was still rattled about the whole 'sunflower threat poem'

"Who would want me?" She questioned to no on.

Just outside of her place, was parked a black, tinted, Corvette and inside of it was a handsome six foot man looking at across the street and saw when his godess open the door and was given the flowers. Then a few minutes later her three three friends and his sister, but one of them was hold _**her **_flowers. What, didn't she like sunflowers? Well if she didn't like them them he would send her something else. He lower the window a bit to hear what they were saying.

"Oh man did you see Serena's face, she was horrified?" Said Mina as she tried but failed to ope the door. His eyes widen in anger, but continued to listen.

"Yeah and you know what that mean's?" Said Amy as she went to open for Mina and slid behind her.

"Yup. It mean another man on her 'Hate' list" Lita said as she turned the car to life.

"Yeah and guess what we'll be doing?" Questioned Raye, and then everyone answered.

"Backing her up." And left. Darien was enraged, his hands on the steering wheel was turning white and his teeth was clench. He didn't want to move so quickly but he had no choice. If he was going to keep her by his side was going to to do something that he hoped she wouldn't find out in the long run when they were married and had their children.

He was going to lie and by the gods he was going to make believable."

**Like it. Hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think. See ya soon :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Need To Get Laid

**DIACLAIMER: I DON'T SAILOR MOON OR THE MUSIC 'Enrique Iglesias Ft. Lil Wayne- Push' I JUST OWN THIS STORY. **

**ENJOY! :D**

'_YOUR A DEAD MAN SHIELDS, AND TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THAT NO ONE WILL EVEN MISS YOU_' Raye thought as she stepped inside of mansion where she and her older brother lived. She went for the study where she knew he'll be there and open the doors with a large slam.

"DARIEN, WHY THE FUCK DO YOU WANT SERENA FOR?" Darien beaten her sister for home and now he's was sitting in his favorite chair and drinking brandy.

"They're is no reason for you to yell for sis, I'll tell you." He turned to face his baby sister.

"Well?"

"I think I found her" She looked at him like his grown another head.

"Found her, what the heck are you talking about, you found my friend so what?" He rolled his eyes, she sometime was slow to get things.

"_**Her**_ Raye, my future wife, mother of my kids. Get it now." Raye just stare then she chuckled.

"Oh Dare, I don't she's your type. Your looking at a lost cause, Serena doesn't want a man in her life, not now not ever" She explained. Darien's eyes were wide.

"Is she those type of girls?" She looked at him with confusion

"Those type, what the fuck are you...OH NO, no, no, she's not Dare, its just she make some kind of vow to her mother that she'll never get married or something, I don't know what she said but was something like that." Darien was not pleased. '_But I guess vows are meant to be broken_' he thought.

"Raye she's the one. I know she is. I know that you don't believe in the soul crap, but my soul is telling me she's the one for me." He explained

"Thats so sweet. Is it a lie?" He growled and stood up.

"Come on Raye. You've always told me to settled down and have a family, and I'm doing just that. I just found the woman of my dreams and now your saying she's not the one for me. Who can fucking understand you Raye." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Serena is not for you, get that through your head Darien. Your a playboy, and she'll never look your way so just give up now and save yourself from being hurt. And oh, stop sending her flowers." She turned and walked to her room. Darien stared at where his sister was just standing with his drink in his hand, he took one look at it and threw it across the room. He was angry.

"Fuck you Raye, Serena is _**mine**_ and nobody will stand in my way...not even you sister dear. My sweet godess will be at my side and if your not going to help me then I'll look some where else." He sneered. He walked to his room, he's going to have a long day at work tomorrow.

_'More, I want more.' Moan Serena as she rode a man under her. The mystery man groaned and clamped his huge hands on her hips and made her go a little faster._

_'Ah fuck...Serena.' He flip her on her back and thrusted deeper in her. Serena couldn't see his face, but she didn't care, for some odd reason she felt like she know the man all her life_. _The mystery man hand's moved south and landed on her clit and rubbed it. It became her undoing._

_'Oh god...I'm cuming." She whispered out and the only answer that came out of the man was a chuckle._

_'Just come from me love, just come for me.' Once he said those words she came and hard. Once she went limp in his arms he began to move even faster and without hurting her to find his own release. _

_'Oh god...ah _fuck_... I'm-' he couldn't finish and came hard as well. He lifted her and his hips jerked once and twice and then lay her gentle on the bed and rolled himself to his side with Serena in his arms._

_'That was amazing' Panted out Serena. She turned to face him and was about to add something else but he passionaly kissed her. When he broke the kiss the whispered to her._

_'I love you my godess'_

Serena woke up when she heard her alarm go off. She turned if off and put her hands in her face, she was so confused, did she dream about the man she was meant to be or was she looking for some sexual activity?

"I need to get laid." she groaned out and got out of bed and went to get ready for work.

_Darien was sitting in his chair and right in front of him was no other than Serena. She was standing next to a pole and wearing nothing but black lace bra and panties and a nude thigh high stockings with a thick band of lace around the tops with a garter belt holding it up and on her feet she was wearing a pair of platform pumps. Her hair was down and done in loose curls and her makeup was nicely done making her face look like the siren she was. Out of nowhere music came on and slowly Serena started to move with the music._

Fly boy yeah right  
Hey mamma they call me Wheezy  
You should be with me I gotta pocket full of reasons  
Baby I can bless you when you ain't even sneezing  
I be at your rescue when you don't even need me  
I can have you dreaming when you even sleeping  
Mamma I can help you get off like the weekend  
You said what you wanna do it to the new Enrique  
I put this in and put the song on replay  
And then she backed it up like relay

_Darien couldn't help but stare at her hungerly at her as she moved her hips sexually._

When you need it  
Girl I try to hide it  
But I can't escape it oh baby  
Please forgive me  
When I think of you my thoughts are so x-rated oh baby

_Serena walked around the pole very slowly and then she hooked on leg on the pole and spinned._

Baby I don't give a damn  
I know that your man's nowhere in sight oh oh  
And your eyes don't tell a lie  
I know you wanna come with me tonight  
And I'll see you right  
But first you gotta

Push push back upon it (girl)  
Make me believe you want it  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Know I can't go on longing  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)  
Don't stop until the morning (girl)  
Just keep pushing back on it 

_As she was preforming her moves Darien was getting hard, and it was killing him, but he kept his eyes on his godess._

Do you want me (You know it)  
Do you need me (You know it)  
Will you please me (You know it)  
Will you tease me (You know it)

Baby I,  
I'm the kinda guy that don't get real excited (oh baby)  
When you have,  
When you have you're private party I hope that I'm invited (oh baby)

_Serena was graceful with her body and once again she hooked her leg around the pole but she did a leg hook dismount._

Baby I don't give a damn  
I know that your man's nowhere in sight whoa (what your man gotta do with me, tell me)  
And your eyes don't tell a lie  
I know you wanna come with me tonight  
And I'll see you right  
But first you gotta

Push push back upon it (girl)  
Make me believe you want it  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Girl I can't go on longing  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)  
Don't stop until the morning (girl)  
Just keep pushing back on it  
_Darien couldn't take it anymore and in one movement stood up and walked slowly towards her._

Now after you back it up just stop  
Now drop it like its hot, and pop it like a glock  
And stop it like a watch, now move it like  
Clockwork  
Your body screaming and your booty is an outburst  
She wanna do it do it with no delay  
I told her I can run it run it just like relay  
'cause I'm cool, just like the breeze way  
Now push it like salt and PE-PE-PE-A  
_As he moved she did a double hook dismount and gave him a innocent look that said _'wanna come play with me.'

Push push back upon it (girl)  
Make me believe you want it  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Girl I can't go on longing  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)  
Don't stop until the morning (girl)  
Just keep pushing back on it  
_Darien picked her up and kissed her hungerly and eagerly and Serena's hand's moved to his hard on and rubbed it slowly and groaned into the kiss._

Push push back upon it (girl)  
Make me believe you want it  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Girl I can't go on longing  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)  
Don't stop until the morning (girl)  
Just keep pushing back on it

_He broke the kiss and his lips moved to her chin, her neck, her coller bone, and kept moving downward and the only expression on Serena's face was of pure pleasure._

Push push (girl) (Mr Morales)  
Push push (girl)  
Push push (girl)  
Push push

Darien woken when his cell phone rang. He was angry, he was having a dream of his godess and someone had to waken him up. He answered his phone.

"WHAT!" He barked into his phone.

"Wow someone woken up on the wrong of the bed this moring" Chuckled a man.

Darien groaned and buried his face in his pillow, "What the hell do you want Andrew?"

"Aw man, is that anyway to greet your friend who went in your place to china to close the deal, which by the way we did" Andrew said in a matter-a-factly tone.

"Yeah I owe you one, big time. So where are you?" Darien questioned as he got out of bed.

"In a taxi. I'm heading to my place to drop off my thing and headed to the office. So anything new happen while I was gone." He said as he paid the man and got out of the taxi.

"Yeah. Alot. I'll tell you once your at the office."

"Alright, see ya later."

"Yeah byb" And hung up. He looked himself in the mirror and notice that he was hard and groaned.

"I need to get laid." And went to get ready.

**So...like it. Hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll you guys soon :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Hi Sweetie

**So, All of you won't get confused Jake Is Jadeite and here is the others**

**Kevin- Kunzite (coming later on)**

**Nathan- Nephrite (coming later on)**

**& Zack- Zoicite (coming later on)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

"Do you all understand now what Subtraction is?" Serena was in her classroom teaching her second grade class. She was just finish explaining the lesson and asked them if they understood of what she just taught just now. A student raised her hand.

"Yes, Kimberly." Serena pointed at the little girl.

"Uh...could you explain it again 'cus Dave wouldn't stop bugging me when you were teaching." She said as she turned and glared at the little boy next to her. He returned the favor and then turned to her.

"Thats a lie." Serena raised a perfectly good eyebrow at him. He gluped.

"Really. So if I told you what's 6 minus 3 is, would you know?" Everyone turned to Dave.

"Yyeah I would?" He studdered out.

"Well what is it?" She asked again.

"Ummm..." He was buying time she could tell he was.

"You don't what's 6 minus 3 is, do you?"

"Yes I do...its just I forgot, thats why" Kimberly smriked.

"He's lying." Dave stood up.

"I'm not" She also stood up.

"Are too."

"Not uh"

"Ya huh"

"Not uh"

"Ya huh"

"Not uh"

"Ya huh"

"Not uh"

"Ya huh"

"NOT UH"

"YA HUH"

"ALRIGHT BOTH OF YOU STOP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE NO TREATS FOR YOU BOTH." Ordered Serena by the time Dave and Kimberly faces were so close to each other that it looked like they were kissing. They calmed down and sat back down with their little arms across with chest. Serena sighed and looked up to the class again as their little eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Alright then," She turned to the board and picked up the marker and wrote '6-3=?'. "Imagine you have six pieces of 'm&m' but you ate three. What do you have left over?"

"A stamach ach." A deep voice answered. Serena turned quickly and there was her older cousin Jake. Jake was about 6 foot with blond hair a little darker than Serena, he was muscular with a massive chest and shoulder. He was wearing a pair white sneakers, a faded pair of jeans and a button up white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He was still wearing his sunglasses. All the little girls had a dreamy look on their faces and the boys were pure jealously.

"Uh. No. It's 3. Jake I-" She was cut off by the bell to send the kids home, "Kids remember,do you homework packet and read for your reading log. See all of you tomorrow" She waved as they waved back. Once they were all gone Jake was almost stumbled over by a bubblely blond he knew and loved.

"Okay Moonbeam, settle down and I...can't...breathe." He gasped out as she let go of him and mumbled a _'sorry'_

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here beacuse I'm on vacation and decided to visit my two cousin that lived all the way out here in the big apple." He said like it's the most obvious thing in the world. She giggled.

"Well you're out of luck as my older brother can't spend time with you. But as for me, I have all the time of the world after work." He smirked as an idea popped in his head.

"Well since he can't spend time with us." Serena's smirk matched the one on his face as she caught on.

"We should go spend time with him." She finish. See this is why she liked Jake, they get along nicely.

"So shall we?" He said he swung his arm at the door.

"Yes we shall" And off they left to make her brother and his cousin's life a living hell.

**Shield's Inc.**

"That's what happen after I left?" Questioned Andrew and Darien nodded his head. Darien just explained Andrew about Serena, the flowers, and the dream he had when he called him.

"Yup. I'm telling you man that she's nothing like that girls I slept with. She's different, she's...a GODESS." He finished lamely. Andrew shook his head at his friends action towards this girl.

"Uh-huh and I'm the Prince of England. Come on Darien, Do really think its love? You've slept like half the city of New York and now you just out of nowhere just fell head over heels for this girl, Serena?" Andrew didn't think he, _**The **_Darien Shields, is in love with a girl and wants to start something with her. He couldn't even handle having a girlfriend for no more than a week then dumped them. _'Maybe its whats under her skirt he wants...yeah that makes sense.'_ He thought as he stared at his old friend.

Darien wanted to kill the man with his own bare hands, how can he think that all he wanted from Serena is sex. Sure she was gorgeous but its not what he wanted. He wanted a woman that wouldn't hung to him like he was piece of meat. A woman who would stand by him thick and thin. A woman who wouldn't be obsessed with her looks and be shallow. A woman who spoke her mind and heart . A woman who wouldn't cheat, lie and steal from him. A woman who will love, care and cherish him. A woman like Serena.

"You better believe it Andrew, because she's_** not and will not **_be like the other girl's I've been with before." He growled out. Andrew has never seen that look on Darien face before, its was as if he was telling the_** truth**_?

"Okay, then answer me this, Can you see yourself being married to her, having children's together and growing old together?" Andrew eyed him carefully to see if he would hesitate. Darien thought about it, and he could, he could see him and her in a church saying thier vows to each other. He could see himself holding her hands as she gives birth to their first born and he could see them growing old and watching their grandchildren play in the yard. Darien nodded his head, there's was no question about it. Andrew saw that he was telling the truth, his friend had finally found the girl that was meant from him. Andrew smiled and patted his shoulder in a brotherly way.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Andrew asked. Darien smriked as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"It's time I visited my future brother-in-law." He simply said as he walked out, with Andrew in tow. As they walked to Sammy's office, Darien saw his sweet godess with a..._**man? **_Darien stopped short as he eyed at the man with jealousy; he was about the same height as himself and same built but he had three or four more inches in mass than he did and to top it all off he had his arms around _**her**_! He growled and marched towards them but was stopped by Andrew.

"Let go." He hissed as he kept looking back at the man and his godess. Andrew firmly shooked his head.

"Don't do something that will drive her away. Think before you act, man. Get her to break up with him. WOO HER." He firmly aid as he also kept his gaze at them. Darien growled and calmed down enough for Andrew to let go of him. Darien looked at them one last time and walked back to his office, he had alot of planning to do. Andrew walked back to his own office thinking that Darien go back and stay in his own office until it was time to leave. He didn't.

"Yes could you tell my brother that I'm here, Taylor?" Serena and Jake were in front of Sammy's secretary. Taylor smiled sweetly and called her boss.

"Mr. Jonhson?"

"Yes Ms. Walls?"

"Your sister..." She looked up to her and saw Serena mouthing out saying '_don't tell him_' and nodded her head.

"My sister?" He questioned

"Yes, Your sister is here to see you." Then once again looked at Serena, to see her mouthed out, _'and a young man holding her closely, a little too closely is also with her'_

"And a young man holding her closely...a little to closely is also with her." Then there was a pause then a sream

"WHAT!" Then a click. Serena, Jake and Taylor looked up and saw a angry young man ready to kill the man. Sammy walked up to them slowly and hissed out

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HOLDING MY BABY SISTER LIKE THAT?" Serena wanted to break. This was too much.

"What do you think? Can't I hold my cousin? 'Sam, I am'" Jake smriked as he he saw Sammy stop dead in his tracks and go wide eyed.

"Jake?"

"Sup, Sam. I haven't see you in a while" Serena couldn't take it and bent down and laughed her heart out.

"OH GO...OH _GOD_ YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOU FACE. GOD THAT WAS PRICELESS"She gasped out. Jake and Andrew chuckled and Taylor just shook her head and looked down at her paper work.

"Okay, Okay you got me good, Sere. Man If it wasn't you man, I would have killed you right then and there, but I'm to pretty to go to prison." He said as he hugged Jake and he return the imbrace.

"I know, thats why I had to tell you soon or else." He chuckled out.

"What are you doing here?" Sammy asked as they broke apart.

"I'm here on vacation, and decided to hang with you guys until I'm needed back."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah so am I." Soon as Serena settled down she stood next to he brother ans put his arm around him.

"As I love to go down memory lane, Sammy, can you go out to lunch or is the boss keeping you in?" She asked smugly at him. Sammy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Of course I can, just let me get my things." She let him go and walked off. Sammy and Jake looked at her funny.

"Hey, where you going?" Asked Jake.

"Restroom. Be back in a flash." And continued off. They looked each other and walked inside into Sammy's office.

"There much better. I should trick Sammy more often." She said as she smriked when she washed and dried her hands. When she came out and walked back, someone was watching her. Serena had a weird felling in her gut that she was being followed so she picked up her pace wand walked a little bit faster. The mystery person saw it and also picked up the pace. Serena was getting scared now and was going to run but she was grabbed around the waist and a hand covered her mouth and picked her up. She was kicking and sreaming but nothing came out as she was put in a closet; once she was in there she was put down.

"If I remove my hand, will you not yell?" A smooth voice said that sent shivers up her spine. She nodded but she had her fingers crossed behind her back. Once he let go she opened her mouth but was covered with his lips. It was a hungry kiss that clouded her thoughts and automatically wrapped her arms around him. The man pulled her closer and picked her up and press her to the wall as she also wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt him harden and rubbed her with it slowly, and it made her moan into the kiss and him groan. She didn't have control on what her body was doing as it began to respond to his body by rubbing his hard on. He didn't want this to go far, but body seem to not respond to him as it also began to rub. In a matter of seconds they began to dry hump each other, Serena was the first to break the kiss as she could breathe anyomre. He moaned in protest but kept going and began to nibble her neckand earlobe. She shuddered in pleasure.

"Who are you? Why can I stop?" She panted out. The only chuckled and it her gasped, _' Where have I heard that before?'_ She thought as he began to hump a little faster.

"Darien...Darien Shields. And the reason why you can't stop is that you want this as badly as I do?" He answered huskly as his hands roamed her shapely legs, leading up to her rearend and squeezing it and made her gasp in pleasure. Her she let go of his neck and let her hands roam his muscular arms. Oh god, it wasn't right for a man to have that kind of muscles but by the gods it felt to _good_. She felt her own hands start to remove his jacket and shirt, she needed to feel skin, She wanted to feel those muscles that were scattered all over his body and began to suck lightly on his jugular; he pressed her more firmly on the wall and humped her a little more desperately.

By the time she removed his shirt, her skirt was up to her waist, her panties all soaking wet and she was in her bra. Darien needed to relieve the pressure from his pants so; he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his zipper and let his pants drop to the floor in one big thump. Once she heard the thump of the pants her mind fianlly caught up to her body and made a disgust sound. What the fuck was she thinking, she was dry humping a guy she barely knew, but he wasn't just a guys, he the famous playboy Darien Shields..._**'OH GOD, DARIEN SHIELDS, RAYE'S BROTHER!' **_her mind sreamed and with the strength she didn't knew she had, she push him off her and began to fix herself.

He stumbled back and stared at her as she composed herself and began to dress herself while cursing. He smriked and walked behind her and began to kiss her neck, lovingly.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" He asked as he breathe in her scent, He smelled like strawberry and roses, god it was a fucking turn on. She froze when she felt him, god she wanted this man to go away.

"What does it look like, no brain? I'm getting out of here." She shoved him away and began to put her shirt back on.

"Your not going anywhere, honey. Your coming with me." That made her snap. She turned the lights on and faced the man and what she saw made her bady began to rebel on her. The man was a god. He stood about six foot, his hair dark as the coal but a little messy due to the 'make out session' they just had. He the body that every male population go crazy for, his eyes were midnight blue but was almost black with lust and fustration. His skin looked and felt soft and it was tanned. He saw what she was looking at and smirk.

"Like what you see, honey." He said smugly. She snapped out of it and glared at him hard.

"Listen to me you little shit and you better to listen to me good. If you ever do that to me again, I swear to everything that is holy that you'll regret it." She growled out. Darien looked at her a little stunned, this woman had the guts to cuss him out like that, he should her growling back at her, but why, oh why, was he so turned on. He began to dress quickley as she was about to reach for the door handle. She was about to open the door but it close again shut, She glared at him again.

"What the hell. What the fuck do you want from me?" She whined out and pouted. She was hungry and wanted pizza, she was craving pizza all day. Darien was hard as rock right now as she pouted, he just wanted rip the skirt and panties off and fuck her on the floor until they can't give no more.

"You. I want you for me, can't you see it?" He asked as he walked towards her slowly. She looked at him like she lost his mind, heck he must have lost his mind the was he's speaking to her.

"No, I don't see it, Darien." She was getting nervous, he was scaring her.

"Your my soulmate, Serena. You were meant for me, and now that have you, you're not going anywhere but to my home where you belong." By the time he was finished she was backed up to the wall again and she was desperate to leave. She needed to get to the door, what she needed was a..._**destraction**_! Serena sneakly tauted his arms with her hands and it was working, Darien closed his eyes in lust. She was working him up again.

"Really? I'm your soulmate?" She said so seductively that made him shiver.

"Uh-huh" He growled out and that made _**her**_ shiver.

"Do you know what I think?" She continued with her treatment as she was ready to give hm the final blow.

"What?" He hissed out in lust. He open his eyes and saw a looked he didn't like, She was smirking at him.

"I think, YOUR NUTS!" And knee him in the groin. He groaned out and grabbed his privates and fell to the floor. Serena made a run for it, and as she was about to make a break for it but was stopped by a hand that got her foot. She looked back to see Darien grinning evily.

"You win this time Serena, but know this. You can run but you can't never hide, I know this city, so don't you think of hiding from me. I will find you, your mine, my godess. You'll be seeing me soon." He groaned out as he let go and she ran like the devil was at her heels. She was scared. She saw Sammy and Jake waiting for her at the entrance.

"Finally, I'm stavring, what took you so long." Asked Sammy as they got to the parking lot. She forced a smile on her face.

"Oh I uh...was caught up on something that's all." She waved it off. Sammy and Jake looked at each other and shugged at each other and open Sammy's car. Serena didn't like this at all, she was scared. This wasn't funny, he was serious and the worse of all, he was right. Darien owned almost all of New york and if she hided in a crack house he would find her. Serena needed to talk to Raye, he needed to know what Darien told her.

**At Serena's Place**

It was 10:00 p.m. at night, and Serena was talking on the phone with Jake as she parked her car on the driveway.

"You sure you don't want to stay over here, I've got an extra room you can crash on." She said as she walked up to the front door.

"No Sere, but thanks. I already told you that I'm staying at my parent's old house." He said as he step out of the bathroom only in pajama bottoms.

"You sure?" She pause once the door was open.

"Yes I'm sure Moonbeam" He said as pull down the covers and got in for bed.

"Alright then. But are you coming with me to work, I'll make sure that the female teacher will leave you alone." She said jokingly as she put her bag and jacket on a nearby chair and kicked her shoes off.

"Yeah I'll come and you don't have to beat them up. I can _**so**_ take of them." He said seductively. She shuddered in disgust.

"Eww Jake that was _**disgusting**_, don't you even dare do that." She heard him laugh and made her roll her eyes.

"Okay, Okay I promise I won't have sex with the teachers. But what if I was a bad boy." He add innocently.

"Then I'll call your parents, you Prev. Goodnight you sick man." She said dryly.

"Night Night." and hangged up. She turn on the light and went to the kitchen for water. Once she got out and was about to take a sip of water but stopped dead in her track and dropped the cup and screamed her lungs out. There sitting and petting Luna lovingly was no other than, her nightmare come true, Darien Shields.

"Hi sweety, so how was your day?" All she could do was gulp.

Her days were up.

**So...love it. Hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you soon :D**


	6. Chapter 6 You Need Help

**DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON JUST THE STORY. ENJOY! XD**

She stood frozen at her place, she was looking at him then to the door then back at him again. Then she started to have breathing problem, fanning herself with her hands she hissed at him.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE!" He smirked and stood up with Luna still in his arms.

"I told you I'll be seeing you soon. So how was your day?" He smiled sweetly. She looked at him like a mental patient.

"That's non of your business. Now get the hell out of my house before I call the cop's on you, you mental jackass!" She yelled at him. His smile fell from his face and was replaced with a frown.

"You wouldn't do that to your future husband, now would you? So who was that on the phone, was it your lover?" He snarled. She was frighten, she didn't know what to do anymore and worse of all there was a look in his eye that made her think he was going to rape her. Her eye's widen at the thought, so with a shakey voice she said.

"What are yyou ttalkiing about? I don't have aa boyfrriendd." Damn it she was studdering thats not a good sign for her. She didn't want to be scared of him but damn it there was something about him that didn't set right, but yet there was something else that she can't place a finger on, it was like she knew him all her life. Darien place Luna down and in a blink he was in front of her. Damn that man, for a six foot guy he sure knows how to move fast.

"Don't lie to me baby, I saw you with him at the lobby, I saw him with his arm around your waist?" He was going to break, just like Raye. Serena looked at him and snarled.

"He didn't have his arm around my waist, you ass, he had it at my ribs and if you didn't notice he can't be my boyfriend because that would be gross." He looked at her confusely.

"Why would it be gross?" She rolled her eyes and shoved him she can breathe easier.

"BECAUSE HE'S MY COUSIN FROM MY MOTHER'S SIDE. DO YOU NEED GLASSES OR SOMETHING, ANYBODY IN THAT DAMN LOBBY CAN SEE THAT JAKE IS MY COUSIN!" She was mad and frustrated. He neede to leave..._**NOW**_.

"You need to get the fuck out of my house before I call the cops _**and **_you sister." He didn't move in inch so she went to the door to open it but he grabbed her and placed her back against the wall and put her long legs around his waist and push himself against her core and she moaned at the action.

"I don't think so, you belong to me now and I'm not letting go. You'll change your mind once we get married." She was panting with her eyes closed. He took it as a sign and began what they left off, dry humping each other. Serena's mind was fogging up again and the only thing she could hear was her heart, their hard labor breathing, and his grunts. Her body moved with his in rhythm. As they hump, Darien's hands moved down to her panties and moved them to the side and slid a finger inside and what he felt made him stop and made her push him back was that she was a virgin. She never had sex, he was greatful and that it meant that he will be the first and only man to ever touch her.

Serena was in her own little world but it came crumbling down as she felt him move her panties to the side and sild a finger into her wet, hot core and then he stopped and then a flashback came to her as soon she pushed him off her.

**Flashback:**

_**Serena was doing her homework at the kitchen table when her mother stepped inside the house.**_

_**"Hey mom, so how was work?" Serena was 15 years old at the time, and what she saw she didn't like. Her mother looked awful, her hair was messed up, her clothes wrinkled and out of place, she had dark circles and bags under her eyes and her face was pale. She was surprised that she didn't faint and faint to the floor.**_

_**"Oh it went well. How was school?" Her voice sounded so foreign to her, she was worried that her mother was going to die if she didn't let her help her and look for a job to help her out, money wise.**_

_**"Good. Mom why won't you sit down for a bit, you look awful." She said as she stood up to help her mother. Irene shook her head and went to the laundry room but Serena block her way.**_

_**"Serena, move please, I have to do the laundry now." Serena shook her head and crossed her arms.**_

_**"Mom. Sit. I'll do the laundry. Look at you, you look like your going to faint and die." Irene wanted to tell her, but she didn't have the heart to tell her. She was to young so she nodded her head and went to her room. Serena went to the kitchen and closed her books, she can do them later.**_

_**Once Serena was done with the last load and was headed to her room to put her clothes away she heard moaning in her mothers room, Serena put the basket on the floor and open a bit the door and saw her mother asleep but she was moving alot so she walked to her side and shush her to calm her. Once she did Serena was about to leave when she heard her say.**_

_**"No. I once loved you. You lied to me. My moonbeam will stay pure. She can't...repeat...can't...be me. Serena...stay... pure...men hurt...heart...lies...all lies...they can't love. Stay pure...can't...hurt you...don't repeat...me...don't become me." Then she stopped talking. Serena needed air, she ran out and went to her own room.**_

_**Serena wanted to cry her heart out, her mother was once strong woman but now she's weak, broken, **__**dead**__**. She didn't want that to happen to her, she wanted to be strong and brave like her mother was. Serena didn't know what had happen with her parents but ones thing for sure was that no man was going to touch her and she wasn't going to get married. She made up her mind, she was going to listen to her mother. She going to stay a virgin 'til the day she died. No man was going to break her.**_

_**No. Man.**_

**End Of Flashback:**

Serena panted and Darien stood up and looked at her and the next thing he knew was that there was a stinging pain on his left cheek as he placed his hand there. He looked at her angerly.

"What the hell was that!" He shouted at her. Serena snarled and hell broke loose.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE HELL, YOU KISSED ME AND, AND, YOU _**TOUCHED ME**_ AND YOU JUST STAND THERE LIKE YOU OWN ME. WELL GUESS WHAT YOU JACKASS, I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR NEXT FUCK, SO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL YOUR SISTER AND THE GOD DAMN COPS ON YOU. GET ONE THING STRAIGHT YOU PINHEAD, I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU, I WILL NEVER BE YOURS AND I _**WILL NEVER LOVE YOU, YOU GOT THAT?**_" Serena knew what she said to him snapped something in his head by the way he was looking at her. Serena was in deep now.

As Darien heard every last word that came out of her sweet mouth something snapped inside of him. '_doesn't love me?' _he thought angerly '_Well, we'll see about that now won't we?'. _He took a step, she took a step back, he took another step as she did too. As they did he sweetly said to her.

"You won't love me? Honey, you have no choice but to love me." He laughed out. Serena was in the verge of tears, this wasn't funny, she was scared. She wanted him to leave, she wanted her brother, she wanted Jake. She wanted her mother.

"Please", She begged him, "Please don't do this. I don't want you or this, your a playboy and I'm just a second grade teacher and I don't to be played and your the last person I want to be with. Just...just leave, I beg of you, please leave me alone." She couldn't keep them back and let the tears fall from her eyes and stain her face.

Darien felt guilty and ashamed, but gods she drove him mad with love and passion. No woman who he's been with drove him to that feeling, ever. But She wasn't going to leave from his sight, oh no, she was coming with him. _**now**_.

"I'm sorry honey, but you drive me so crazy, I can't let you slip away and leave me. I've be alone for so long and now that I've finally found you I'm not going to let you leave from my life." He calmly stated. Serena shook her head no, this man...this man needs help.

"You need help. You need to see a doctor, this isn't healthly, your not healthly," She said to him fearfully. He stood there stunned.

Then hell broke loose.

**So...Love it. Hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you soon :D **


	7. Chapter 7 Finally Caught

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

There's one thing that came to mind when she ran from Darien's rage.

Hide.

She ran to her mothers room and lock herself in there. Once she did there was banging and shouting behind it. Darien.

She tried not to cry and sream to him _**'Get the hell out of my house'**_, She backed away from the door and curled up into a ball in a corner and try to be quiet as possible. But it wasn't working, she could still hear him. The hitting, the banging, the shouting, the cursing. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare, pretend that he wasn't there and break and open the god damn door for him. He sound desperate, like he was trying to hide from something. Oh god he needed help, this wasn't right, this wasn't healthly for him to be obsessed with her. She wanted to run and never come back.

He wasn't mad, he wasn't angry, he was _**furious**_. She was hiding from him and he didn't like that not one bit, but there he was banging and hitting and yelling at his fianceé's door, making her to open the damn door, but no, she wasn't, she's was making this harder for her than it is for him. He banged at the door again.

"SERENA OPEN THE STUPID DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN. I PROMISE THAT I WON'T HURT YOU SWEETIE. HOW CAN I HURT THE WOMAN I LOVE. THAT WOULD BE WRONG. COMING ON BABY, JUST OPEN THE DOOR HONEY. SERENA...SERENA?..._**SERENA OPEN THE MOTHERFUCKING DOOR NOW!**_" Darien just wanted his godess by his side, was that to much to ask. He just wanted to feel her, smell her, buried himself deep inside of her and give her his all. God her was just gettting hard just thinking about it, he needed to get to her, _**now.**_

Serena wanted to get to her cousin's house, it was near to her house than her brothers. Curse the day he found himself a condo to live in, if he didn't none of this would be happening to her right now, she would be asleep by now if he wasn't here. She needed to call his sister, only she can save her from his wrath. She looked to to the window and up to the moon..._wait the window!_ She forgot that there was a window in this room and she was near to the ground, oh god she could escape from him and run to her cousin's house and call the police and Raye from there.

Serena slowly and quietly went to the window and opened it slowly but then she hear him stop and so did she. Then he began to bang the door even faster, shit he found out about the window. Curse his good hearing.

"SERENA WHAT WAS THAT? OPEN THE FUCKEN DOOR OR ELSE I'LL BREAK IT DOWN. OPEN IT _**NOW**_!" Serena didn't want to stick around so she open it and jumped out and ran like the devil was at her heels once again and she made the biggest error by looking back as she ran because once she did, she saw him running after her and that made her run even faster.

Once he hear her open the window and her jump out, he broke the door down and ran to the window and jump out and ran after her. Once he spotted her he ran towards her Good thing he was on the track team back in high school because he was catching up to her. Serena wanted to scream bloody murder but she was having trouble breathing, _'Damn it. I need to lay off the sweets for a while' _she thought as she ran down the block to her cousins house...then she saw it, Jake's old parents house. She was almost home free but then she felt him, she felt his arms grab her waist and then she had no choice. She sream murder.

Jake jumped up at the sream of his cousin, _'Serena?'_ he thought then he heard it again she was in danger. "Serena!" He yelled and ran outside to find a man draging her, that made his blood boil and ran to him and punch him square in the jaw and pull Serena behind him. Darien look at him in anger, how dare he take away his godess when he just had her in his arms. Jake spoke up.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING TO MY COUSIN YOU FUCKHEAD!" Darien looked at him and then he saw what she meant, they do look related to each other. He just smirked at him.

"Don't you mean _my _fianceé" He said smugly. Serena shook her head and responed.

"No, I'm nothing yours. You nothing but man whose sick. You need help, you need to go to a doctor. This isn't healthly, your not healthly and I want you to leave me alone." She whispered sadly. She felt sorry for him, she wondered if he had this all his life or he just have gotten not to long ago. Jake looked at the man on the ground angerly, how dare he scare his baby cousin, she's usually strong and '_all in your face' _type of girl, but now just looking at her and hearing her just sounds..._**wrong**_. Darien is just staring at her, he just didn't want to believe in what his hearing _'Your not healthly and I want you to leave me alone?'_ _'Fuck that. Your __**mine,**__ honey'_ he thought furiously. He stood up and wiped the blood that was dripping from the corner of his mouth and grinned evily at them.

"Fine Serena, you win this time but rest asure that the next time you will not escape from me so easily. No one, but I mean no one, not even your cousin, your brother and even my baby sister will save you from me." He said softly. Jake growled at him and tighten Serena around him.

"You'll never get her. Sam and I will make sure of that, _**you rest asure.**_" He bit out bitterly at him. Darien scoffed at him and looked that Serena lovingly one last time then walked away. Once he was out of sight Serena cried in his arms and Jake just held her. He knew that she was in danger and needed to call the police on that pyscho that cried to harm his baby cousin. When she calmed down he carried her inside the house and put her in the guest room next to his room. Once he was about to leave her she wraped her arm around his arm.

"Please don't leave me. Please just don't leave me." She whispered brokenly. Jake's blood began to boil again, how dare he put her like this. She was strong, she was brave, she can talk back at you and not care if she hurt your feelings or not, but this man just broke her barriors and left her like this. He nodded his head and lay nest to her as sleep claims both of them.

The next moring Jake woke up by the smell of bacon, hash brown, and...'_is that pancakes I smell?'_ He thought as he sniffed the air. He looked down and saw that she wasn't there next to him then it hit him..._**holy shit she's making her famous chocolate chip pancake...and I'm not there to enjoy it!**_ He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs just to find Serena and a tall woman with brown hair tied in a pony tail next to her by the stove, a woman with blue hair squeezing oranges, a woman with light blond hair setting the table and his cousin Sammy on his cell phone talking to what it sounds like the police deparment.

"Um...hi?" Everyone turns to him and says 'hi' and 'good moring'. He looks at Serena questionly. She shrugged her shoulders and replied.

"I called Sammy and told him and then I called Raye and told her and then Raye called all the girls. Sammy is on the phone with the police deparment and Raye is on the phone with her brother."

"Her brother?" She sighed and said.

"Her brother is the one you punched last night. His name is Darien Shields." He widen his eyes and stammered

"As in Sam's boss. That Shields?" Everyone nodded yes and he slumped down on the chair and the blond woman placed a plate in front of him. Serena turned to him.

"Oh before I forget the woman next to me is Lita" The one in the pony tail raised her hand then drop it back down. She never turned around as she was busy cooking the eggs.

"The one with the oranges is Amy." She waved shyly and then turned her attention back to her work.

"The one setting the plates is Mina" She waved happily at him

"Hi there" She said excitely. He just stared at her wide eyed.

"Ingore the brainless blond over there and you'll be find." Said an annoyed voice.

"Says you Raye" Said Mina as she sticked her tongue at her. Jake turned to see a woman, but a _**real woman**_. He greedly dranked the sight of her; she wore a tight black pencil skirt that showed her full hips and curvesand that went up 'til that the top of the knee, she had on white ruffle front short sleeve button down shirt, on her feet she wore a pair of 4 inch heel, black and red stilettos pumps that was open toed. Her hair was up in a loose bun and her make up made her look like a seductress. She turned and walked up to Serena and he caught the sight of her ass and breast from the side and he had to admit, she was a siren.

"Well nothing. Darien is not answering his cell phone, Dana said he didn't come in for work and he's not at the mansion. That jackass is in deep trouble onw once I get my hands on him." She grolwed angerly and for some odd reason Jake got a little turned on just now. Sammy hanged up and sat next to him.

"Well, they said that they'll be on the look out for him, but they also said that Serena has to go down there and put a restraining on him." Serena nodded her head.

"Yeah I'll go down there later, but right now all I want to do is lay down and rest for a bit." Raye felt so guilty of all the things that her friend is going through at the moment. She was going to _**kill**_ him once she gets her hands on him.

"On god Serena, I'm so sorry about this. I don't know what the hell has gotten into his head, but what you said to me over the phone can't be him. It just sounds...weird...never in my life I've heard him say those things to women. Just you." Raye was fearing for Serena's life. If what she said was true then she had no other choice but put him in a mental institution. She love her brother but he was putting her friend in danger and not just her, but himself.

"Well...I guess we just to wait it out until he comes out of his hiding." Says Amy as she serves the plate of food and passed it to Lita.

"Yeah, lets just eat then discuss it later." Everyone nodded their head and ate in silence. Once everyone was done Sammy and Raye went to work and to see if Darien will come in for work. Lita, Amy and Mina went to Amy's office to begin the papers for Darien to be sent to an institution. Serena went back to sleep and Jake stayed to protect Serena in case he tried to get her again.

Jake was working on some paperwork to kill time until he heard a _'thump'_ sound. He stood up quickly then he heard it again, it was coming from upstairs. _**'Serena'**_ his mind shouted and ran upstairs and once he reached the top step just to be grabbed from behind and his face covered with a rag, he tried to fight it but he couldn't and fell to the floor. Serena heard it and jump out of bed and walked slowly to the door.

"Jake?" She said from behind the door. Once she got no answer she carefully open the door to find her cousin on the floor.

"JAKE!" She shouted and ran to his side and shook him. "Jake? Jake wake up!" She said. Then she felt a hand cover her mouth and yank her off the floor and wrap her arms. She kicked and wiggly but then a dark chuckle made her stop and then she heard it. It was _**him.**_

"Hi Honey. Miss me?" Then he chuckled darkly again and then her vision went black.

She was finally caught.

**So...Love It. Hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you guys soon! XD**


	8. Chapter 8 Just Maybe

**Sorry I took so long on this. Hoildays and family can be a pain in the butt, even when you have little cousins to watch over. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON, JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

There was four things Serena notice when she was waking up.

One- The bed was rocking.

Two- There was something heavy around her waist.

Three- She smelled salt water.

And four- She had a massive headache.

And thinking about these things is making her head hurt so she tried to move to go to the bathroom but the thing around her waist tighten and pulled her closer something warm and hard. She started to panic and then she looked down and saw a muscular arm around her then everything hit her at once, the flowers, the hump in the closet, him in her home, him banging on the door, him chasing her and then him catching her. _'OH. MY. GOD! I'm with the sick man!' _her mind sreamed. She turned and saw the stupid grin on his face and his eyes got so dark that is almost looked black. She tried to wiggle out of his arms but he kept her in her place.

"Let me go." She grunted out. He just grinned at her and kissed the living days out of her. She opened her mouth to bite him but he thrust his tongue in._'Note to self: never open your mouth when kissing sick man.'_ she thought as she gave into the kiss. Darien couldn't be more happier in his life, the woman of his dreams was kissing him back, sure she kissed him before but she was letting go and what was a sign for him.

His hands slowly traveled from her waist to her hips and grab them and pressed hers to his. Serena didn't know what she was feeling this man. At one point she wanted to send him to the crazy house but yet she wanted him, but for right she just wanted him to kiss her until she couldn't feel her lips. His hands left her hips and let his fingers travel to the waist line of her panties and started to tug them and as he did so he open his hooded eyes just so he can take a look mound that he will ravish once he removes cloth that was preventing him to enter.

Serena was enjoy the way he was kissing her, no wonder the woman wanted him so much, the man can kiss. As she tugged his head to deepen the kiss she felt his hands tugging her panties, but he was having trouble with it so she decided to help him out. So she lifted herself and..._'HOLD THE HELL ON! PANTIES?'_ she open her eyes and saw that she was in her white lacy hipster panties and her silk bra with the lace at the top of the cups, so yet again with the strength she didn't know she had, she push him off her and started to fix her panties and pulled the sheets to cover herself from his perverted eyes.

_YET_ again, his godess denied him to enjoy her, this was really getting old, really fast. He stood up as soon as Serena got out of the bed and saw the panic in her face. This was not happening, this _**can't**_ be happening to her. She wanted to live a normal life with her normal family but no, she had to got and give the file to Sammy. _'As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to __**kill**__ Sammy and this time, __**I MEAN IT!**__'_ She shouted in her mind. She looked at him in the face and saw an angry look.

"You know that little habit of pushing me off you is getting old, right?" He snaped at her. Serena glared at the man and snaped back.

"You know what it's getting old? You kissing me, THATS WHAT IT'S GETTING OLD. AND YOU TRYING GETTING INTO MY PANTS AND SPEAKING OF PANTS, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES 'CUS THE LAST TIME I CHECK I HAD CLOTHES BEFORE YOU KIDNAPPED ME FROM MY COUSIN'S HOME!" She yelled at him as her face turned to a shade of bright red for lack of air.

"It's over there where the chair is" She looked over to the only chair in the room and saw her jeans and white cami. She went for it but the man jumped over the bed and grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him and made her look at him in the eyes. She tried to get out of his hold but the damn man wouldn't budge, '_Damn, Damn, DAMN' _Her mind yelled.

"Let go of me. Why? What do you want from me, Is it sex, is that it?" She asked softly and when she looked in his eyes she knew that she hit a nerve. _'Sex? sex. SEX! is that what she think that I want from her, is for the sex. Oh my dear godess, it goes way beyond that point.' _He thought angerly. He didn't want to do this but if help Serena understand that its not for the sex he's after then so be it. Darien picked her up and threw her to the bed and once she landed on the bed, at the first jump she made he had her pinned on the matress. She started to move like crazy so he put a little pressure on her wrist and it made her stop moving.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, DO YOU SERENA? YOU'RE NOT HERE FOR SEX, YOU'RE HERE BECAUSE I'M _**CRAZILY**_ IN LOVE WITH YOU. YOU BRING OUT SOMETHING THAT I NEVER FELT FOR ANY WOMAN IN MY LIFE." He couldn't feel the tears in his eyes but he did felt a tear run down his face, but he continue on, "Why do you deny me, my godess? I try so hard to understand you but just send me mix signs that you want me then you say that you don't want me. Why, _why?_" He said brokenly. Serena didn't know what to say, was she really sending those signs to him? But why the chasing her?

"But, then why chase me? Darien you can any one in the world, but you chase me. Why?" She whispered to him as she eyed him. He genuinely smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips and answered.

"Because your not like other women I've had in my life. You looked passed that and judge the person on the way they act towards you and the others you care about." He said sincerely. Serena was now confused, was he just say that or did he mean all he said.

"Are you just saying that so you can have sex with me or do you really mean it?" She asked. Darien release his hold on her and stood up and Serena sat up on her elbows.

"I mean it Serena, you're all I want. Your it and I'm not risking on losing you just when I was ready to stop seeing other women." He admited to her truthfully. Serena looked straight into his eyes to see if he was lying, tricking her but what she saw made her doubts about him go away. He looked like a child, a child that was hurting and she let the hostilely in her eyes fade away.

She got up from the bed and stood in front of him, she got up on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kissed on the lips, but before she could pull away he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down and firmly, but gently, kissed her passionately. Serena felt her knees go weak as he kissed her, it wasn't like the other times they kissed it was more lovingly and gentle. She was the first to pull away, as much she loved the kiss she needed to adjust to the situation she's in right now.

Darien was a little disappointed that she pulled away but the look on her face he knew she felt the same way.

"I hate to do that to you Darien, but I need to adjust to all of this for a bit. You understand, don't you?" She looked at him, questionably. He blinked a couple of times then she nodded his head, of course he understood. She smiled sweetly at him and he dipped down to kiss her, but she stopped him in mid action to ask him something what was bugging her.

"By the way, where the heck are we?" He laughed and it sent shivers up her spine. There was something about that laugh that turned her on.

"We're on on my private yacht, heading to Texas. I have a Ranch there and I thought it was a perfect getaway for us." And went back where they left off.

As they kissed, her thoughts went back to her mother, would she approve of this? would she liked Darien if she was alive? _'Maybe not'_ she thought, _'Please mom give me a sign that I could have a happy ending that you were denied so long ago'_ she whispered in her mind. They kept kissing for another two minutes then she felt his hands on her bra clips and started to unclip them and felt him remove them and let it drop on the rocking floor. She felt herself be lifted off the floor and gently laid down on the bed.

Maybe this could be a start of something her mother could never with her father

Just Maybe.

**So...Love it, Hate it. Please R&R and Tell me what you guys think and I'll see you soon :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Where Is He?

**Here's Chapter 9 as promised.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

When Jake came to, he saw his cousin and the woman that he thought had a body of a seductress. What was her name again? ah yes Raye. He tried to get up from the place he was laying on but his head wouldn't allow him to. Jake groaned in pain and saw a blue haired woman come to his aid and Raye face to him then back at his cousin as they were in a heated discussion. He turned his attention at the woman who at the moment was checking his wound.

"Well...I hate to say this but you're going to have that bump on your head for sometime...I say about...two week, max." Amy summerized as she removed the gloves from her hands and went to the bathroom to throw them away and wash her hands. Sammy and Raye finished talking and Sammy went towards him.

"What the fuck happen?" He asked angerly. "One minute I leave you alone with my baby sister and then the next I come into the house with you lying on the floor and Serena nowhere to be found" Jake shot out of bed once he heard that Serena was gone.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE NOT HERE!" Jake yelled at his cousin and then he saw two other women, who remembered from the moring, come into the room with grim expression and Lita spoke up.

"Well...she's not at her house and guess what...her stuff is not there either." She said fustrated. The others looked at them, jaw dropped. then Sammy and Jake together yelled at the top of thier lungs "WHAT!" then Raye cell phone rang and she quickly answered.

"Hello...yes...yes, did you find something?...uhuh..._uuhuh?_...WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT IN NEW YORK ANYMORE?...WHAT, HE TOOK HIS YACHT. DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE WENT?...WELL YOU BETTER GET STARTED ON WHERE HE WENT OR ELSE YOUR GOING REGRET EVER MEETING ME, YOU GOT THAT?..I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE JUST. _GET. __**GOING**__._" and hanged up. and turned her head to the others and said.

"Darien and Serena are no longer in New York. He took his yacht and left and didn't leave any information to where he was going. That _**asshole**_ got what he wanted and now he's somewhere god knows where with Serena. Wait until I get my hands on that little bastard..." She trailed off as she imagine her hands on Darien's neck and choking him blue. Jake knew that it wasn't time to do this but he couldn't help it, he got hard. He couldn't help it, he loved her fire, she was fiesty. He liked fiesty.

Lita hit her fist against the wall and growled out, "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!"

**Darien's Private Yacht**

"Darien..s..stop...we need..t..to..stop" Serena moan out as he ate her out. How the hell did she get into this situtation, she'll never know. All she remembered was that he was kissing her, then he started suckling her breast like he was a newborn, then he removed her panties and then he went down south. Darien didn't listen, he was to busy thinking how good she tasted, he started to go even deeper into her and he was awarded with the sound of her moaning loudly. Serena digged her fingers into his hair and pushed his head to her core, then she felt it, she was close, _so close_.

"Darien...please...we got to...stop...not now...later." She gasped out as she came. His tongue work double time as he drank her nectar, he looked up to his goddess all spent out and crawled up to her and laid next to her and pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead and she kissed his chest, just he was going to kiss her lips a knock came to the door. He turned to glare at the door

"What!" He shouted and made Serena jump a little.

"Sir, we're here" A man responded.

Darien sat up from the bed as did Serena, He got up from the bed and pick up her clothes and gaved them to her as he got his clothes and said to the man, "Thank you. You may go and our stuff ready." Then they heard footsteps leaving. Serena was now putting her jeans on when she remembered that she didn't have any shoes.

"Darien, I dont' have any shoes. How am I going to go out there without any shoes?" She said annoyed. He chuckle and went inside the closet and pulled out her pair of white ruffle sandals. She looked at him shocked

"How the-"

"I took your clothes and your shoes from your house" He said. She narrowed her eyes at him

"Let me guess, you took some clothes that you like so I can wear them around you and even my lingerie, am I right." She said annoyed once more. He grinned and pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Mmm...you know me to well" And lead her outside. She she was outside it was the most beautiful sight she's ever seen. The plains were green as the eyes could see, they were tall and the moved where the wind blew them. She saw two men waiting for them on a small boat, Darien held her tight as they walked to the ladder. He went first then Serena went down last, as her foot tried to reach the last step Darien pick her up from the waist and placed her down in the boat and they both turned to face the two men.

"Serena I want you the meet my two dear friend Nathan and Zack."

**So like it...Hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you guys later :)**


	10. Chapter 10 HER & HIM

**So sorry I took so long, life got up to me. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY:D**

***P.S. Want to look at his mansion ranch, go to my profile and see it for yourself***

Serena took a good look at them. Nathan was tall as Darien and so was Zack. Nathan had dark brown wavy hair, he was the same built as Darien but he had less in mass in muscles. His eyes were blue and was wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Zack had the light blond hair, and like the rest of them had the same built but less in mass like Nathan, his eyes were light blue. He wore a white T-shirt, and black jeans. _'Nathan seems like Lita's type and Zack Amy's type_' Serena thought as she kept looking at them.

Nathan started the boat and guide it across the waters. Darien and Serena sat across from the two of them, Darien had his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Serena was so confused right now, why was she here with him, wasn't she suppose to hate the man, wasn't she suppose to be afraid of him, what would Sammy say, what would Jake say, what would the girls say? And more importantly, what would her mother say about all this? She just sighed and rested her head on his (Oh god) chest and let her mind roll out all these thoughts. To break this tension Zack spoke up.

"So Dare, what bring you to our neck of the woods?" He asked as he leaned back in his seat. Darien turned his attenion away from his goddess and looked up at his colleague.

"Get-away. We needed some time alone from our family." He said boredly. Nathan raised and eyebrow and looked at Zack then back him.

"And you came here? Darien, you do you have alot of vacation houses right?" He looked at him questionly. Zack looked at him funny then he caught on and turned to Darien as he caressed Serena's arm lovingly. Darien, never stopping his movement, said

"Yes I do, but I decided to stay in the state in case something happens. Why would you ask?" He said confusionly.

"Because of An-" But Nathan elbowed Zack in the stomach before he could finish. Darien looked at him wide eyed, he totally forgot about _**her**_. Serena looked at them weirdly and turned to Zack.

"What were you going to say Zack?" She asked. Zack panic.

"Well you see I was going to say, um...say...Andrew...yeah I was about to say Andrew" He smiled once he found an excuse, he was never great at lying. Serena frowned

"Who's Andrew?" She asked when she turned to the man by her side.

"He works with me at my Company." Serena looked at him for a second longer then rested her head on his chest once more. The guys breathe more easily once she didn't asked anymore, they needed to to plan something fast once they get to shore so Serena wouldn't have to face _**her**_. Zack and Nathan gave Darien a face and mouth out '_what are we going to do now?_' and he in return gave a face that said '_give me a minute_'. Serena was getting sleepy, that the speed they were going made the boat rock and the rocking made her get a bit sleepy. She slowly started to closed her eyes and Zack saw her closed her eyes and fall asleep. He elbowed Nathan and pointed to Serena and he nodded.

Darien looked at them funny until he looked down at his love and saw her fast asleep. This was a good sign, that way she wouldn't have to to face _**her**_ when they get to the ranch and he can talk to _**her**_ once they get there. The boat stopped at shore and the two men jumped off and got their bags and put them in the back of the trunk of a truck that was waiting for them. Darien pick Serena up, bridal style, Serena put her arms around him and snuggle her face in his neck and fell asleep once more. Darien almost moaned at the action but kept it inside, '_there would be time for that,_' he thought as he walked to the truck. He put Serena in her seat and buckled her and he went to the other side and sat himself next to her as the truck came tot life.

The drive was quiet and it wasn't a long drive, the ranch was just at the other side of the hill they were driving on. Zack was driving as Nathan truned to face Darien and whispered

"What are we going to do about _**her**_, Darien? ever since you left she's been acting like she owned the place just because you slept with her and now with you coming back she began to ordering people around...she's been sleeping in your room." Nathan said the last part quietly. Darien had a look, what the fuck has she been doing and he whispered angerly at him

"What! why didn't anyone contacted me? I could have have done something you know" He said.

"We couldn't, she has 'friends' that work in the police force and she said that if we didn't listen to her then she'll send us to jail and since we didn't want to end up in the big house, we had to listen to that bitch." Nathan said bitterly. Darien was fuming, how the hell did all this happen?

"I'll deal with the whore myself, don't worry. Do me a favor will you and put Serena and my stuff in the other room on the west wing?" Nathan nodded and sat correctly back in his seat as they drove up the drive way.

Darien missed this place, it reminded of him of the home he had back in New York. They both almost look alike. Everyone was waiting for them and they smiled greatly as they saw their boss step out of the truck but they weren't the only ones happy. Up on the balcony floor was a woman wearing nothing but deep red lace lingerie. her brown hair was up in a messy bun, her makeup was nicely done. She peek out the window and giggled with glee when she saw _**him**_ step out of the truck. She removed herself from the window and walked to the bed, and laid on top. She removed her black stripper heels and poisition herself ready for him once he walks thru that door.

She only stayed only a minute longer at the window, then she would have seen _**him**_ walked around the truck and opened the door and carried out a sleeping goddess out of the truck and slowly walk up to the mansion.

**So like it...hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you guys soon :)**


	11. Author's Note Not A Chapter

**Hello everyone, I know that this isn't a chapter but I have news about my stories**

**The reason I made the poll was to see what you guys wanted to thats what I did and the results are in.**

**What came in last was '****The Love Of Their Lives'**

**Second Place was '****A Life Without You'**

**And what came into a tie for first place was '****A Story That Repeat's Itself'**** and '****A Woman Scorn'**

**And its tie breaker was the reviews so the story I will focus the most will be '****A Story That Repeat's Itself****' **

**What means for the rest of my stories is that it will be on hold until I finish with the first one. Sorry if I disappointed some of you but it had to be done.**

**I might do another poll in the near future asking the same thing, but other than that, I'm really truly sorry.**

**Enjoy for whats more to come.**

**This is Wonderwomanbatman siging out :) See you guys soon :D **


	12. Chapter 11 Get Out

**Here's Chapter 11 guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SALIOR MOON. JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! :D**

Once everyone saw Darien carried out a woman out of the truck, everyone whispered to each other as they stepped aside so he could walk towards the house. Nathan lead they way and there standing in front of the large doors was Dariens nanny Susan. She was in her 50's, her natural black hair had gone white and tied up into a tight bun, she was wearing a long black skirt, a crisp white button down shirt and on her feet she wore black flats. She smiled sweetly at him then she saw Serena in his arms and then looked him funny.

"Darien my boy, who is this beautiful woman?" She asked in a gravely voice. Dariens smile lit his entire face.

"Susan, this is Serena, she's going to be staying with us for a whlie." Susan looked at him for a second then change the subject as she open the doors wide enough for the both of them to enter.

"Darien, has Nathan or Zack told you what had happen while you were in New York?" She question and saw the anger written on his face and growled.

"Yes, Nathan told me. The bitch is going to get what's coming to her." Susan nodded at this.

"Yes, yes of course, but Darien she's in your room. She moved her things into your room and told everyone that she's now the lady of the house because your slept with her." She told him as she looked at him in the eye. Darien nodded and then moved up stairs with her in tow.

"Susan ready the room on the west wing as I deal with her." He told her, she nodded and open one of the guest room door and he walked in and laid her on the very comfy bed. Serena tensed up on the cool surface of the bed and then relaxed and curled a bit and fell once again into deep sleep. Darien removed a stran of hair from her face and kissed her gently on her pink lips and whispered against it.

"I'll be back love." And he moved out of the room as Nathan and Zack came in with his and Serena's bags. Susan saw the whole thing with him and the woman that now lay on top of the bed. Susan never saw Darien act that way to any other woman, could this mean? no, she'll wait and see how all of this plays out.

Darien marched to his room with a purpose, to get that woman out of his home and his life, **for good.** Darien made it to his room and open the door and the first thing that asulted him was the smell of lavander from the scented candles. then there clear as day, on top of her bed was the woman that he despise the most.

He moved to the foot of the bed and crossed his arms in front of chest and glared at her hard. She playfully glared at him back and thought that he was playing around with her. This angered him more. She crawled to him seductively, and all he did is roll his eyes, clearly the bitch was trying to seduce him and it wasn't working. The only woman now that can make him hard is Serena and the sooner he deals with her the sooner he can join Serena in bed. She wraps her arms around his neck and kissed him but Darien just in time moved his head so she kissed his cheek, she pouted.

"Dare, honey, what's the matter?" She cooed at him. Darien looked at her hashly and grabbed her arm. She yelped.

"Darien what's gotten into you?" She asked nervously. Darien harshly yanked her arms away from his neck and grabbed her wrist.

"Get. Out" He growled, she looked at him funny.

"What?"

"I said get out. Want me to be clear, get your stuff out of my room and get out of here. Get out of my home, and get off my property and never come back, you hussy." He barked at her as she shake like a leaf.

"What the hell Darien? What's all this coming from, why are you treating me like this? Did they put you up to this? Baby whatever they said to you is not true." She tried to convince him, but it didn't work. He yanked her out of bed and dragged her out of the room and down the stairs. She was sreaming and kicking but it was all in vail as he still continued to pull her. Everyone stopped from what they were doing and saw Darien dragging her out of the house, the maids giggled and the men chuckled as they saw Darien yanked the door open and pushed her out. She stumbled but caught herself before she hit the floor, she looked back at him like he was crazy.

"Darien you can't do this to me, your mine and I'm yours. We can work this out." Darien glared hard at her and crossed his arms.

"Get going, and if you ever step foot here again, then it will be _**you**_ going to jail." She glared at him hard then it suddenly hit her as she snarled.

"You brought a woman here didn't you? thats why your kicking me out huh?" Darien didn't respond and turned around to see two ranchers.

"You two, take her out my property and make sure she stays out." He ordered and they obeyed. So out of the two of them, they carried her out and as they did she yelled out to Darien.

"You can't get rid of me Darien, this isn't over by a long shot. You haven't see they last of Anne Cannon!" Darien in response rolled his eyes and went inside. On the every top of the house with the curtains pulled back, was Susan. She laughed softly to herself and then stopped as she heard Serena sigh in her sleep and turned to lay on her side. Susan smiled softly and moved out of the room and closed the door. She walked to her room and as did, she thought to herself if this so called Serena is going to turned out to be like Anne, she shivered at the thought.

"Let's hope not" She said to herself.

**So like it, Hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you guys soon :P**


	13. Author's Note Last Chance Guys!

Hi guys its me again and today is the last day for you guys to vote.

I will close the polls tomorrow. So you guys will have to go to my profile, click on the poll on the top of my page and see which story you guys like the most.

Once you guys see which one of my stroy is the winner, go and scroll down and click on it and there you will see the new Chapter.

So there's my heads up and I'll see you guys soon :D

**-Wonderwomanbatmanfan**


	14. Chapter 12 How They Met: Part 1

**I know I said that this story is on hold but then ideas came run in my head about this one and I had to share this chapter with you guys so here's chapter 12 and don't worry about 'A Woman Scorn' it is still on my to-do list…so yeah that's about it. Read on my follow reads!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON, 'BETCHA NEVER' BY CHERIE AND 'DANCE FOR YOU' BY BEYONCE, JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! **

As the sun came up through the curtains, Serena stirs in her sleep as the sun rays bother her close eyes. She turned in bed and her head landed on something hard, she groggily and slowly lifted her head and saw a solid and broad chest. Her eyes wide in fear, she trailed her sights on the man's face and realized that it saw Darien. She relaxed, but only slightly, she still didn't trust the man.

She looked around the room she was in, it was almost bare. The color of the walls was red with paintings of flowers. She saw her suitcase near to the door. As slowly as she could, lifted his arms from her and lifted herself off the bed and place the pillow that she was laying her head on and placed it as if it was acting like her body. She put him arm on it and he curled around it.

She got her sandal in hand and tipped toed towards the door, she gave one more glance at him and slowly went out. She closed the door and looked around and froze. The place was HUGE. The halls were long and wide, she was afraid that she might get lost here. She bent down and put on her sandals and started walking and looking up at the painting.

As she walked she found a painting of Raye and Darien. In this painting Raye looked like she was 5 or 6 and Darien 10. They looked happy here, Darien was behind her as she was sitting down, and his hands were on her shoulder.

She went to the next painting and found another painting but this one was of a man who looked like Darien but way older and a woman who was identical to Raye except she had brown-golden hair, the rest screamed out her.

"Those were their parents if you were wondering" Said a wise voice. Serena jumped and turned to face a woman in her 50's; she was wearing a white shirt, a black skirt that stopped below the knee and on her foot she wore black low 2-inch heels. Her hair was in a tight bun showing all her white-gray hair.

"I'm sorry I scared you", She said and stretched out her hand and smiled. "I'm Susan, I run the house".

Serena smiled and shook her hand. She chuckled, "It's a pretty big house and I'm Serena by the way. So what were their names? If you don't mind me asking" She blushed. Susan smiled.

"No, of course not. No girl had ever asked that. Darien's parents were Drake and Bella Shield". Serena looked back at it and couldn't help but asked.

"Why does she look so young here?"

"Oh this was taken when she was 18; Darien was a few months old." Serena whipped so fast to her.

"18! She was barely a teenager!" Susan chuckled.

"Yes I know, they married when she was 17" Serena stilled looked shocked.

"Why so young? Why didn't they wait until she was old enough to have a family?" Susan hesitated.

"Well...look why don't we go to the kitchen for breakfast and I'll tell you what I know." At the sound of breakfast, her stomach began to growl. Serena laughed out loud, but embarrassed she covered her mouth and looked down.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it". Susan laughed.

"It's alright, I haven't heard of a carefree laugh in so long". And then walked together towards the kitchen. Susan began her tale.

"At the time, Drake was the new CEO at the age of 22 and Bella was a sixteen girl going on 17. When they first met…lets just say that Drake had to do a lot of sucking up to Bella".

**Flashback**

_During at that time, I was barely starting out as a maid. Drake was a very handsome man. Every woman in town would swoon with just look or touch of him; Drake was the splitting image of his father. When Drake came back from New York, his father threw him a party in his honor. _

_Drake, at the time, didn't want a party, the only thing he wanted was; to go to a bar or club, get drunk and have sex. But Drake's father didn't have it, he forced him to attend the party and he said okay but under one condition; "It better have a lot of hot woman and good music". And his father agreed to the deal._

_It wasn't hard to find women for his son's liking; his type of women Drake slept with was everywhere. Drake's father decided to hire a live band; a band that was Bella's family and she was the lead singer. Drake thanked his father later on. When the party started, Drake was a bit…'busy'. Bella's family were finishing up setting the stage when Drake decided to show himself. He stood next to his father while fixing his hair. He sighed in anger._

"_I thought I told you that I wanted music in this stupid party." His father growled deeply in his throat._

"_I hired a band, boy. I suggest you shut up they are about to start". Drake huffed in annoyance._

_Then an elderly man looked like his mid 40's or 50's stood in front of the microphone and addressed to the crowd._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank Mr. Shield for inviting my family and I to play at this party for his son's return back him. So without further ado, my lovely daughter will sing for us,'Betcha Never'. Everyone clapped and there stood her. Bella._

_She wore a deep red dress that was tight around her stomach and waist and fell loosely around her hips and down; it stopped above her knees. On her feet she wore 5 inch heels; opened toed and a strap around her ankle. Her rich golden-brown hair was up in a loose bun with a few strands of hair falling around her violet eyes; her lips were painted with a deep red color, her eye shadow were very light tone, it looked like she didn't have any make up on. _

_She bowed and the music started. _

_She stunned the crowd with her voice._

_**Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never, never ever**_

Don't tell me that you don't like  
Anything about me  
I've seen it in your eyes that look  
You think that I don't notice?  
Don't hide what you feel inside baby  
I can feel the same  
Whatcha do is up to you  
So maybe you should try again  
Or maybe you just fade away

_Drake was star-struck; he had never seen a woman like her.__****_

Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far  
Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never you'd touch my heart  
Betcha never betcha never  
Betcha never thought I'd surrender  
Betcha never thought you'd ever get with me  
I betcha never thought about it

_Her voice, it was like a siren calling to him, seducing him to come to her. Her voice was lustful; rough but womanly. __****_

Betcha never, never ever  
No, no, no  
Betcha never thought about it

Don't you be afraid to try  
'Cause you don't even know me  
Why catch you in between the lines?  
You know how it should be  
Don't hide what you feel inside  
Maybe I can feel the same  
Whatcha do, it's up to you  
So maybe you try again  
Or maybe you just fade away

_She smiled while she was singing; looking around. She moved her hips to the beat of the song; it was tempting him to come hither. Then she stopped at the man who was playing the guitar; she smiled at him lovingly. It made Drake's blood boil with jealously. __****_

Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far  
Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never you'd touch my heart  
Betcha never betcha never  
Betcha never thought I'd surrender  
Betcha never thought you'd ever get with me  
I betcha never thought about it

_The man smiled at her and then laughed as she grinned, then faced the crowed __****_

Betcha never, ever never  
I betcha never, betcha never thought about it  
Betcha never, ever never  
I betcha never, betcha never thought about it

_She began slowly, rising with each beat__****_

Maybe you should try again

_Then she reached a high pitch_

_**Or just fade away!**_

Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far  
Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never you'd touch my heart  
Betcha never betcha never  
Betcha never thought I'd surrender  
Betcha never thought you'd ever get with me

_**I betcha never thought about it**_

_Drake's heart thumped, he didn't know why this woman was making him feel this way, but he didn't mind; he liked it._

_**Betcha never, betcha never**_

_**Betcha never thought we'd get this far  
**_

_**Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never you'd touch my heart  
Betcha never betcha never  
Betcha never thought I'd surrender  
Betcha never thought you'd ever get with me  
I betcha never thought about it**_

_The whole crowd clapped and a few cheered. Bella blushed and bowed, she stepped aside to let her father talk. The man laughed out in pride and joy and hugged his youngest child and then faced everyone._

"_Bella, ladies and gentlemen. Is there any request for my daughter to sing to you all?" Everyone quiet down, then a voice shouted out_

"'_Dance for you' "Everyone turned to Drake as he had his hand raised and was looking at Bella's direction. She frowned at the request; she didn't like the feeling she was having about this man. Her father cleared his throat and frowned._

"'_Dance for you' And your name is, sir?" He asked, Drake chuckled at this._

"_Drake Shield, my good man. And my request?" The let his question linger in the air. Her father shook his head and forced out a smile._

"_Yes, yes of course. Bella, would you do us the honor?" He gestured his baby girl to the mike. Bella smiled sadly and turn to her secret boyfriend; he just shook his head. He knew what type of game Shield was playing at and didn't like it one bit. Bella turned towards the crowd and began her singing. Drake sat to a chair nearest to him and the crowd followed suit. He propped his elbow and listen to her soothing, husky voice lull him into a fantasy in his mind that was forming._

There she stood in all her glory, in a lingerie bra and panties. Thigh high stockings with high heels; her hairs was loose with her natural curls falling in front of her face then she open her mouth and let out a breathy voice:

_**I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, yes  
Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, yes  
Wanna show you how much I will forever be true, yes  
Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good, yes  
Wanna show you how much, how much you understood, yes  
Wanna show you how much I value what you say,  
Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe, yes  
Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart,  
Wanna show you how much I hate being apart, yes  
Wanna show you show you show you till you through with me,  
I wanna keep it how it is so you can never say how it used to be!**_

She swayed her hips and head and let her curls tumble around her as she moved with the song

_**Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night,  
I wanna make that body rock  
Sit back and watch!**_

He just watched and stared in hunger

_**Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down  
I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,  
Swirling on my babe, swirling, swirling on my babe  
Baby let me put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody  
'Cause it's about to go down!**_

She moved so sexually her hips as she swirled and dipped her body; touching her body intimately

_**You'll never need 2 'cause I will be your number 1  
Them other chicks are superficial  
But I know you know I'm the one  
That's why I'm all into you  
'Cause I can recognize that you know that**_

_**That's why I'm backing this thing back  
Pop-popping this thing back  
Drop, drop, drop-dropping this thing back**_

She walked towards him and he straighten himself as she straddled him

_**This is for the time you gave me flowers  
For the world that is ours  
For the mula, for the power of love**_

She started to cuddled with him; leaving little kisses in her wake

_**And no I won't never ever e-ever give you up  
And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough  
A woman in the street and a freak in the you know what  
Sit back, sit back, it's the pre-game show  
Daddy you know what's up!**_

She jumped off him and started to give him a lap dance

_**Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night,  
I wanna make that body rock  
Sit back and watch!  
**_

She moved away from him and dance in front of him

_**Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down  
I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,  
I'll be swirling on my babe, swirling, swirling on you babe  
I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody  
'Cause it's about to go down!**_

She straddled him once more and sang into his ears as she grind and swirled her hips and he groan.

_**I'm a take this time to show you how much you mean to me  
'Cause you are all I need,  
No money can emphasize  
Or describe  
The love that's in-between the lines  
Boy look into my eyes  
While I'm grinding on you  
This is beyond sex,  
I'm high on you  
If it's real then you know how I feel  
Rocking on you babe, rocking, rocking on you babe  
Swirling on you babe,  
In my mind all I can think about is a frame for our future  
And the pictures of the past and a chance to make this love last!**_

And once more jumped off him and swayed her hips to the beat of the song

_**Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down  
I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,  
I'll be swirling on my babe, swirling, swirling on you babe  
I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody  
'Cause it's about to go down, oh!**_

He had a tent in his pants and he wasn't embarrassed enough to hide it. Bella smirked lustfully and continued to dance for him, sweat began to show as she moved and sing her heart out

_**Watch me p-pop it, p-pop it for you baby  
Pop it drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby  
Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me roll it baby  
Wanna make that body rock  
Sit back and watch**___

_The claps of the crowd broke him out of his day dream and clapped along with him. Bella bowed and talked; it sent shivers down his spine, the good kind._

"_Thank you all. The band and I will take a ten minute break". Bella smiled and walked off the stage with the rest in tow. Drake's father clapped once more and then turned to his son with an angry expression on his face and hissed at him_

"_What was all that about, boy? Don't tell me that you are interest in her. She's barely 16 for Christ sakes!" Drake nodded at this information. His father continued, "There is no way you are sleeping with that girl, you are 23 years old!" He almost yelled out to him. Drake laughed at him._

"_You think that stopped me before and besides I'm not interested in having a one night stand with her". He said. His father looked at him, oddly._

"_Then why so interested?" He questioned. Drake smiled lovingly that the lovely figure of her as she hugged her father and looked at his father._

"_Because she's my future wife and the mother of my kids" He stated proudly at him and all his father can do is look at him in shock._

**So like it, love it? Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you all soon **


	15. Chapter 13 How They Met Part 2

**Here's Chapter 13, Please enjoy and sorry for the late update **

"Oh wow" Serena murmured, "Now I know where he gets it from". She giggled. Susan laughed too.

"Yes, Mr. Drake and Darien are like long lost brothers, it's scary really" Susan said while sipping her tea.

"So are his parents still around?" Serena questioned, Susan hummed and placed her tea down.

"Yes they are but right now they're Italy, Mr. Drake is interested in investing in a vineyard. They should be back anytime now". Serena at this information.

"So how did Mrs. Shield agree to be his wife?" She leaned on the table with interest. Susan laughed.

"My, my aren't we nosey". Serena blushed, leaned back and looked down.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know since Darien wants me to become his wife and since he _is_ his father, I want to know how she survived him after all these years" She explained herself. And it was true; if she were to get married to his man she would need all the help she could get. Susan thought about it then looked at her.

"Alright then, I'll tell you but it stays between us got that?" Serena nodded. Susan took another sip then place the cup down.

"He did what Darien did with you; kidnapped her." Serena eyes were wide at this information, _'so they are like lost brother's'_ Serena thought bitterly.

"But did she fight back? I mean if she looks anything like Raye then Raye must have inherited her anger?" She question. Susan nodded.

"Oh yes, but the more she fought; the more Mr. Drake wanted her". Susan sighed.

**Flashback**

"_LET GO OF ME, YOU JACKASS!" A younger version of Susan walked towards the screaming woman and a gasp escape from her as she looked through the crack of the door. There was Mr. Drake pinning the woman that sang at the Welcoming party in honor of Mr. Drake himself, on the bed. _

_He ran his hand on her long, smooth tanned legs while she struggled to get out of his grasp; he chuckled._

"_So you rather give him your body, after I ordered you to break up with him? You foolish woman, look what you did, because you ignored my warning he's in the hospital". She whimpered._

"_I already told you that I don't love you, what part of 'Don't love you' you don't understand" She whined. He growled, he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her head back._

"_I know you don't mean that, you're just angry that I hurt that little boy" He hissed at her. She snorted._

"_He isn't a little boy, he's a man" That comment made him snap. He released her and then slapped her hard on the cheek. She yelped and cradled her face in her hand then she heard him unbuckling his belt; he grabbed her hair and made her turn to face him._

"_If you gave yourself so easily to him, then you don't mind returning the favor to me now do you?" He angrily said. Her eyes widen in fear, she began to crawl away from him but he pulled her towards him._

"_No, please no. I didn't give in to him, I swear, I didn't have sex to him. Please NO!" She screamed as he started to pull off her school skirt. _

"_Don't you dare lie to me, I have proof you bitch!" He yanked her skirt off and was award with lacy black and blue panties; the ones he sent her._

"_My, my look what we have here, and here you said that you wouldn't wear anything I sent you." She blushed then frowned._

"_What make you think that I don't own a pair just like them?" She retorted back. He just smiled._

"_Because, I know that these are limited addition sets from a well known fashion designer in France so I doubt anyone here in Texas sells these kinds, so to answer your question, no I don't" He replied simply, with a shrug of his shoulder. She wiggled to be set free and he sighed. "Why make my life so hard, sweet tart? Just say yes and we'll get married in a months' time" She stopped and huffed._

"_You know I want to finish my Senior year and go to college. If I marry you then I'll have to give up my life's hard work to become a stay-at-home mother because that's the women in your family do and are" She responded. He held her tighter._

"_So you don't want to be a mother?" He asked softly. She sighed._

"_I do Drake, but not right now, I want to get a degree in business and help my dad with the bar." He nuzzled between her breasts and sighed at the lavender scent she uses for body wash, it calmed him a lot._

"_Alright, how about this; we'll get married but we won't have children until you finish college, deal?"She 'hummed' in thought as she stroked his hair._

"_Okay, you got yourself a deal" He laughed out in joy and pulled out the engagement ring he bought the second day he was back. The ring was sliver with tiny diamond around it, The stone was big, pink and in a shape of a tear drop with tiny diamond around it. Bella gasped in awe and he slid it on her hand._

"_So it's officially, we're getting married" She whispered and she felt him nodded on her chest, then there was a slight pause before he sighed_

"_I'm sorry I hit you and called you a bitch, but when you said that, that made me snap". She sighed and raked her fingers on his hair._

"_I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have said what I said…you do know I would never cheat on you, right? And you shouldn't have beat him, he didn't do anything wrong" She said, he snorted._

"_I had every right, I'm your boyfriend and he kissed you"_

"_Right, but on the cheek, he was saying he was sorry that he cheated on me with that slut and that he wanted another chance with me but I told him that I was with you and that I'm very happy. You shouldn't worry" She resorted. He sighed then began to leave light kisses on her chest; she blushed._

"_Wha-what are you doing?" She asked. He looked up._

"_I'm bored Sweet Tart, and when I'm bored I tend to do stuff like this and besides you didn't mind that one time remember; you know that lake, under the full moon and stars, that night you gave me-"_

"_YES, I know!" She stops him and blushed, now that night was a __**really**__ good night for the both of them. He chuckled and then lifted himself and began to unbutton her school shirt. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised._

"_Now what are you doing?"_

"_I'm in the mood so if I were you I would remove your panties before I rip them off; you don't want to go home without them and then your father to see you without it either" He laughed when she huffed but complied. That's when Susan quietly closed the door to give them __privacy and left to do her duty._

**End of Flashback**

"So wait, she was okay with what he did to her?" Serena asked in shock. How could a woman like Darien's mother end up with a man like Drake? Susan laughed lightly.

"Well when I asked her about it she told me that he reminded her of a puppy, always following her where ever she went she found it very funny but cute but she was with her boyfriend at the time but he was cheating on her with a loose girl because she didn't give in to him, that is until she got to know Mr. Drake". She sipped her tea, "Now tell me Dear, doesn't Darien remind you of a puppy?" Serena opened her mouth but shut it, now that she mention it…

"_Serena? Serena where are you!?_" Serena sighed and bowed her head in defeat. Susan just smiled.

"I think your puppy is looking for".

** So like, don't like. Please R&R and tell me what you think and I'll see you guys soon :D**


End file.
